


Goodbye, Cas

by studioghoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Sad, Sad Dean Winchester, i dont even know how to tag this, im so sorry, this is literally the saddest thing ive ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas is gone and Dean is left to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably awful but i figured id post something

Dean picks up the phone pressing speed-dial. "Sam.." He croaks out. "Sam, I can't do this anymore. I can't." He holds back a sob. "Dean?" Sam's concerned tone comes. "Dean, what's wrong?" Dean laughs bitterly. "Cas is gone, Sammy. What am I supposed to do without him? Every goddamn thing makes me think of him. He kept me from falling apart and now he's gone." He sniffles. "Why couldn't it have been me. God, why Cas? Why him?" He drops his head between his knees. 

Dean doesn't normally get like this. He's lost so many people though. First mom, then dad. Now Cas. God, none of us could have been prepared for what happened to Dean when Cas died. It's like he just.. stopped functioning. He calls sometimes. Like now. All broken up. Sometimes he's better than others but I think this is the worst.

Dean coughs on the line, rubbing a hand accross his face. "Sammy?" Sam snaps out of his daze of worry. "Yeah?" Sam rifles through some papers, must be working late. "I.. I'm gonna get some sleep, I think." Tired. Always tired. "Okay, De. Get some sleep. Call me tomorrow so I know you're okay, yeah?" Dean smiles. Sammy's a good brother. So much better than me. "Yeah, Sam, I will." With unspoken 'love you's' Dean hangs up. Sam goes back to working. Dean doesn't go to sleep.

Instead, Dean gets up and goes up to his room. He's rarely gone up there since the hospital called to tell him Cas had passed. All of Cas' things are up there. Dean couldn't bring himself to get rid of them after he got the call. It's been months now, though. So he climbs the stairs slowly approaching the room. It's overwhelming, really. Opening the door just breaks him all over again. He lays on the bed. Still smells like Cas. He smiles sadly to himself.

Closing his eyes he begins to speak. "Cas? This is probably stupid. But I miss you. God, I miss you. I didn't think I'd ever have to go through losing you, Cas." He sniffles, a tear slipping down his face. He clears his throat. "It's been months. I don't think I can do this anymore. Not without you."


End file.
